I Wanna Know You
by ectofeaturette
Summary: When Cody starts going to his new school, he sees a strange boy...and he wants to get to know him. Worst. Summary. EVER. But the story's good...better than how I make it sound. :3 NoCo. Slash. Boy/Boy. U no like, U. NO. READ.
1. Chapter 1

YAAAY. I FINALLY BEE BAK FROM...well, nowhere really...but same difference...uh...I don't really have that much to say other than that Cody and Courtney are gonna be kinda OOC. It's just because I think a really shy Cody is super cute, and I just think the Cody/Courtney friendship type thing is cute, too. OH! And this chapter is gonna be short, but the others won't be...and that if anything's wrong with this, it's because I wrote this on my new tablet (X3). Now READ ON!

Cody's P.O.V.

'Oh man, they're staring. They're staring, they're staring, QUIT. STARING.' I think. I'm the new kid...sadly. Just moved here (Brandon) from Toronto. And since I'm new and unknown, everybody's staring at me. CONSTANTLY. I bite my lip and bow my head closer to my math work. The bell rings and I get up. A Hispanic-looking girl with brown short hair and a gray sweater walks up to me.  
"Cody, right?" She asks.  
"Yeah..."  
"Hi. I'm Courtney. Welcome to Wawanakwa High."  
"Hi..."  
"You want me to show you around?"  
"Um...okay..." She grabs my wrist and drags me out of the classroom. She asks me if she can see my schedule and I give it to her.  
"Cool. We have the same schedule."  
"Cool…"  
"I think it is my right as class president to show you everything there is to know about Wawanakwa High." She points to a guy in pink shirt and a cowboy hat.  
"That's Geoff. He's loud and a HUGE partier. And that blonde girl he's talking to is Bridgette, his girlfriend. She's a surfer and a vegetarian." She points to a redheaded girl with a crazy look in her green eyes.  
"That's Izzy. All I've got to say about her is that she's the craziest person at this school. That big guy over there watching her is Owen, her boyfriend. He's a HUGE glut. It's...kind of a weird relationship."  
I don't know about that. I think they look cute together, in a weird sorta way. Then I see a bored looking tan skinned boy with brown hair and chocolate eyes. He's reading a large book while waiting outside what I guess is his next class.  
"Who…who's that?" I say quietly.  
"Him? Oh, that's just Noah..." After she says this, I stop listening.  
'Noah…'  
I look at the tanned boy and think only one thing...  
'I wanna know you...'

Ummm...YHU MUST REVIEW. PEACE OUT MAH SUCKAZ.  
~NoCoLover 


	2. Chapter 2

...Hi. So, uh...I forgot to mention...This is a song fic for that Hannah Montana/David Archuleta song. Yeah...not much I have to say...so, yeah. :B

Cody's P.O.V.

"...Cody...Cody...CODY!"  
I jump and look at Courtney. She's snapping her fingers in front of my face with a worried look on hers.  
"Cody, why are you blushing?" She gasps. "See someone you like? Oh, who is she?"  
"Er..." Yeah, I think I forgot to mention...I'm kinda...maybe...sorta...gay. So, uh...yeah.  
Courtney's eyes widen.  
"It...It's not a girl...Is it?"  
I bow my head and tuck my arms close to my body, waiting for her to start yelling about how disgusting I am and everything. She sees my reaction and gasps.  
"Oh! No, no, no, I'm not trying to be mean! In fact, my brother is gay!"  
I lift my head up slightly.  
"...Really?" I say quietly.  
"Yeah! I have no problem with homosexuals! Actually, I am in the school's LGBT support group."  
"Oh..."  
"Soooo...On another topic...Who's the lucky guy?"  
"What!?"  
"Who's the guy you were staring at?"  
"...Nobody..."  
"Cody, you were red as a beet and practically drooling. You HAVE to tell me."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"FINE THEN! I'll just have to find out myself!"  
"Huh?" I'm really confused until Courtney points with both her hands at my eyes. Then, she turns around slowly, finding out who I was staring at (And apparently drooling over). She gasps.  
"You like...Noah!?" I adjusted the bag on my shoulders.  
"Well, um..."  
"EW! Why? He's such a jerk and a know-it-all and all he does is read! He barely talks and even when he does, it's always something sarcastic or snarky!"  
I look at Noah again. He doesn't look like he'd be THAT bad of a person. Tehn again, you can't judge a book by its cover. Heh heh...book...he likes to read...Heh heh...I'm not funny...Aaaaaanyways...I shrug. Courtney sighs.  
"Well...since I'm such a nice person...I guess I'll have to introduce you two!"  
"Wait, what!? No!" She grabs my wrist again and drags me towards the apparent bookworm.  
"Hey Noah!" Courtney says. She recieves a curt nod in response.  
"Well, this is Cody!" She says, pushing me in front of her.  
Another nod.  
"Say hi. BOTH of you." The Latina says, speaking to both me and Noah.  
"Oh...um...hi." I squeak. Noah sighs, puts down his book, and holds out his hand.  
"Hello. My name is Noah Amladi. Nice to meet you." He says in a monotone voice. I warily reach up and grab his hand and I SWEAR the second our skin touched, I felt something. I know, I know...You're probably thinking, ' OMG! A spark! SOOOO cliche!' And it is. But I seriously KNOW I felt something. Something...nice "Um...Hello?"  
I snap back to reality to see Noah staring at me weirdly.  
"Huh?"  
"Um...I asked you what your name was?"  
"I just TOLD you what his name was!" Courtney cuts in.  
"Yes, but I want to hear HIM say it."  
"Oh...um...C-Cody...Cody...Anderson..." I practically whisper.  
"Yes, well, it was nice meeting you, Cody Anderson." Noah says, letting go of my hand and returning to his book. Courtney grabs my elbow and drags me away from him.  
"What. Was. THAT!? Do you have some sort of focusing problem or something?"  
"I...I'm sorry...What?" I say, blinking my eyes and shaking my head rapidly. Courtney sighs and facepalms.  
"Ugh...you're making it SO. HARD. For me to get you two together."  
"Wait, wait, wait! You're gonna get the what together with the who now?"  
"You: Cody. Two!" She holds up two fingers. "'Gether!" She holds up one finger on each hand and puts the tips together. "With him: Noah!" She points not-so-subtley to Noah, who, thankfully, is too absorbed in his book to notice.I open my mouth to say something, but I'm cut short by the bell blaring loudly. I sigh and Courtney and I walk to chemistry class. Oh, did I mention chemitry was the class Noah was standing outside of?  
...Lucky me.  
We walk into class and APPARENTLY, instead of TWO lab partners, like at NORMAL schools, it's guess which two people don't have a third lab partner. If you said Noah and Courtney, you'd be right. If you said Abraham Lincoln...Well...you'd still be right...but still...  
I sit down on the left stool, as Noah's sitting cross-legged on the right, but Courtney walks over, sees that I'm not sitting as close to Noah as physically possible, and switches the empty stool in the middle and the one I'm sitting on around. Sadly, I'm light enough to where she can move each stool with one hand, so I can't stop her as she moves me so close to Noah, I can feel his breath hitting my neck. He looks down at me weirdly, and I immediately move away, smiling dorkily and sputtering out nonsense.  
"Sorry! I was just...with the Courtney and the...with the chair, and...uh..." I make a really high-pitched squeaking noise, and then I facedesk, which makes a loud banging noise, prompting the entire class to stare at me strangely. I lift my head slightly to see Noah stare at me awkwardly before going back to his book. I sigh silently and let my head fall back onto the table.

YAY! ANOTHER CHAPPIE-TAR. PLEASE. REVIEW. It'd be a great birthday present, since mine was yesterday! Seriously. I'm able to update my fics A. LOT. More now, since I got my tablet and keyboard, but I won't if you guys don't review! I'm not gonna upload unless I get THREE reviews on this chapter. THREE. JUST. THREE. That's it! You guys do that, I'll update my stuff. 'Kay? Now, GET TO THE REVIEWING!  
~NoCoLover 


End file.
